


【哈德】绝代双O

by Verdureee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 英国秃顶的人那么多，商机大大的有，而在市场营销、账目稽核方面，德拉科可是一把好手。他们大可你卖洗发水我数金加隆，做魔法史上赫赫有名的绝代双O。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	【哈德】绝代双O

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源LOFTER上的@松软喷香黑米糕。

1.

德拉科是含着金钥匙出生，泡在蜜罐里长大的。他一个人的小日子过得逍遥自在——性能最佳的扫帚，款式最潮的长袍，味道最好的甜食，没有一样德拉科一指不会乖乖飞来。他的生活（还有屁股）实在不需要多塞进来个Alpha搅和了。

可惜的是，纳西莎和卢修斯似乎没有这样的觉悟。他们看着德拉科好像看着一颗待价而沽的明珠，时时刻刻想把他高位抛售，塞进某个Alpha华美的首饰盒。目的性明确的家族联姻在纯血家族算不得稀罕事，可这不代表德拉科愿意成为一只镶着野兽牙印的古灵阁保险柜。Alpha们都是未开化的野蛮人——他们把全世界当作自己的卧室，所有的平面（墙、门甚至草地）当作自己的床，嗅到Omega的一点气息就像饿极的地狱三头犬似的扑过来，试图以爱之名纵欲之实。德拉科很爱惜自己金贵的皮囊，实在没兴趣接受那些狼人的摧残（如果他真的想，他大可半夜跑去禁林躺着，谢谢）。

他是瓦砾之上盛放的野玫瑰，全郡最声名狼藉的Omega。他将纳西莎看中的倒霉Alpha晾在一边和红酒深情对视，自己却用眼神撩拨着路过桌前的每一个Omega，借着花言巧语迷人优雅的谈吐，仗着他理论上的约会对象的信息素，狐假虎威地泡到了超过半打Omega，冷眼旁观Alpha们带着虚情假意而来，骂骂咧咧而去，视线无聊地落在Omega身上。

他会找一个Omega，或者一个Beta，德拉科决定。至少他们没有那样粗鲁的举止，可怖的品味和自以为是的优越感，还不会弄疼他。

他可怕疼了。

2.

波特用一个缴械咒赢得他们的第一场决斗时，德拉科就为自己和另一个Omega的三个孩子想好了名字。

那不能怪他浅薄，真的——好吧，好吧，的确波特的绿眼睛确实和他的架打得一样漂亮，防御术教得也确实不差。倘若德拉科不是在Omega权益会碰到他，他兴许压根不会想到那是一个Omega——毕竟在干架方面他可从来没输给过一个Omega。

那个现已加入德拉科豪华午餐的倒霉Omega毫无知觉地朝他伸出一只手拉他起身，德拉科不由自主地注意到他的手宽大而温暖。德拉科扬起眉毛，嘴角挑起一个驾轻就熟的假笑。万花筒般五彩斑斓的情(sao)话——“你的手放在我的手上更好看”、“我希望你在床上也一样能打”、“该死我的魔杖背叛了我”之类的——为了谁先出口争得头破血流，他几乎已经能嗅到彩虹屁的清芬，可是对面突然凑过来帮他掸了掸斗篷上沾的灰，于是最后滚落出口的话变成了——

“我叫马尔福，德拉科•马尔福。”

该死的梅林，我难道是什么打算认识新的小朋友的、规规矩矩做自我介绍的霍格沃兹一年级生吗？德拉科表面一副纡尊降贵的矜贵样子，内心刷起一排字母F。

“哈利•波特，”对面回道，“那个障碍重重扔得很不错。”

德拉科后来在协会门口的喷泉边假装偶遇了哈利，很不开心地发现哈利的身边站着一个Alpha。他和哈利挨得很近，看上去好像想和他的Omega搭讪。

德拉科赶紧横在他们中间。

“所以，这个权益促进会，”德拉科问，“是你成立的吗？”

“不是，”他的黑发尤物眨了眨眼，给了他一个友善的微笑，“事实上是赫敏•格兰杰，我的一个朋友。她是一个很有能力的Omega，Alpha们都尊敬她。”

德拉科在阻止自己之前发出了一声冷哼。好像一个Alpha真的会尊重Omega似的。

哈利偏过头，“怎么了？”

德拉科耸耸肩，“我从来没见过一个尊重Omega的Alpha，我以为他们都是混蛋。这难道不该是这个协会的宗旨么——‘Alpha是混蛋’。”

他意有所指地看了哈利身边的Alpha一眼。那个红头发的Alpha正怒视着他。

哈利皱了皱眉，“你真的这么觉得？”

德拉科掰着指头，“他们品味恶劣，举止粗鲁——波特，你只要真正了解过一个Alpha就会知道对他们抱有幻想是多么愚蠢的事情。我，”他高傲地仰起头，“以后只会找Omega，或者Beta。”

他期待地望着波特，希望他也宣誓一番以后不会被Alpha拐跑。尤其是他身边这个。

“好吧，”哈利干巴巴地说，“祝你成功？”

3.

想盗取Omega的一片寂寞芳心，你必须有一双富有魅力的眼睛、一个能给人安全感的怀抱，与两瓣能在恰当时机吐出蛊惑人心的话语的嘴唇。

德拉科自动pass了第一条和第三条——他一向如此。能给人安全感的话——

吊桥效应。危险时加速的心跳足可以假乱真，造成心动的错觉。

德拉科挑起嘴角。在霍格沃兹打魁地奇时，他可几乎从来没有输过。

“你想去飞行吗？”他这么问波特。

哈利有些惊讶地望着他，似乎没想到他会突然发出邀约，“……啊，呃，但是我没有带飞行扫帚。”

完美。德拉科在心里小小地欢呼了一声，表面上耸耸肩，做出一副勉为其难的样子，“你可以和我坐一把。”

哈利犹豫了一下答应了。

他把黑发的格兰芬多拐上了光轮2000，一如麻瓜青春偶像剧的男主将女孩拐上自行车后座。

春天的风吹在脸上会让人心旌荡漾，如果不是德拉科因为飞得太快脸被吹得有点疼的话。哈利的前胸抵在他的后背上，双手松松地圈着他的腰。“噢，你确实飞得很好。”哈利说。那声音里带着小小的惊叹。

……小小的惊叹。

这可不行。他现在难道不应该紧紧抱着他发出惊叫心率飙升求他停下（？）对他无比崇拜吗？

金发的斯莱特林微恼起来。关于波特的事情总是不在他的掌控之内。

他一咬牙，索性前倾身子继续加速起来，脚下蓊郁的林木转眼流转成绿色的湍流，湖面的波光连成一片金色的光带。

天地被飞天扫帚摩擦成一片模糊的光影，料峭春寒突显着背后那片温热的存在感。德拉科的手被冻得有些僵，但身后的人依旧安安静静，弄得他心烦意乱。他在一个俯冲间突然失去了对扫帚的控制，而电光火石之间，另一双手从身后伸过来，稳稳地握住了飞天扫帚，将他整个人圈揽在怀里。

哈利在他的身后畅快地大笑起来，“这真是太棒了，”他在德拉科耳边说，“我很久没有像这样飞过了。”

心跳遵从剧本轰鸣起来，德拉科却没有计划通的喜悦。

他直到哈利抽身才发现自己的腿有些软。

该死，他虚弱地想，我好像弄错了吊桥效应起效的方向。我是不是拿错了剧本？

4.

绝妙的高空飞行不仅给了德拉科一次不太妙的心动体验，还给了他一场不太妙的感冒和更不太妙的发情期。

马尔福庄园并不是一个适合发情期Omega的场所。卢修斯和纳西莎都不容许德拉科做出有失体统的事情，画像们更是因为成日无事可做而格外耳聪目明，而如果有一只Omega让马尔福家族的列祖列宗听到了呜咽和呻吟——

Well…

总之那是不太美好的。

德拉科锁着门躲在自己的房间里，像一个被关了禁闭的可怜小鬼。感冒使他头昏脑涨，情绪低落。他不停地抽着鼻子，眼睛也因为鼻塞泛出水来。他把巫师袍脱在被子里，用光裸的身体磨蹭丝绸床单。后穴一刻不停地吐着透亮的情液，在他打喷嚏时甚至带来仿佛要失禁一般的糟心体感。

真是妙极了。感冒加发情期。死亡组合。

他用纤白的手指戳自己身下那个淌着水的肉洞。难受难受难受。德拉科心烦意乱，恨不得大声向那张翕合的、黏糊糊地呻吟的小口喊一声闭嘴。手指刚一插进去就陷进了柔腻的穴肉，抽插几下就不行了似的颤抖起来。德拉科不敢让走廊上的画像听见动静，蒙在被子里断断续续地叫床，感冒的声音沙哑又带着浓重的鼻音。被子里很快就热了起来，像一只黑暗中的巨大熔炉。

他迷迷糊糊想起之前那个格兰芬多曾说他小时被关在楼梯下狭小的碗橱。一定难受得多。

——真该死，如果他追到了波特的话或许就不会沦落到这种境地——他们大可去酒馆或者别的什么地方像发情的兔子似的搞上一场或者好几场，从白天搞到晚上再搞到白天。也许纳西莎和卢修斯会不同意他和一个Omega厮混，德拉科又想，不然还是私奔吧，躲到某一间遗世独立的小屋子，用信息素打架，为谁进入谁争吵。反正他们很能打不畏Alpha骚扰，而且就算被剥夺了财产也能自给自足——波特家之前不是卖洗发水的吗？英国秃顶的人那么多，商机大大的有，而在市场营销、账目核对方面，他可是一把好手，他们大可你卖洗发水我数金加隆，做魔法史上赫赫有名的绝代双O。

但是波特也许曾抓过他的手，也许曾环过他的腰，却不可能和他做那对发情的兔子。他对谁都温和得似一阵清风，友善的外表下却掩着德拉科捉摸不透的锋芒。“吹面不寒杨柳风”，可德拉科却已经体会到春风也可以是冷的。波特除了在抓住飞天扫帚忘形大笑的那一刻 ，其余时候对德拉科都有淡淡的疏离，远不如和那个红发韦斯莱来得热络。

德拉科吸引Omega的特质在他面前似乎都相形见绌。他不得不承认，波特确实是个比他高明的决斗者，甚至是个比他更优秀的魁地奇手，他不像德拉科那样能说出讨Omega欢心的情话，但那只是因为他根本无需开口。

圣人波特，他在心里咒骂道，我希望你第一次和我见面时没有握住我的手。

德拉科喘息着，眼前蒙着一层模糊的水雾。他腰肢酸软，躺了半天才撑着床头柜起来，拿起魔杖处理掉床单上仿佛被眼泪洇湿的水渍。

5.

德拉科尝过赤橙黄绿青蓝紫的鸡尾酒后终于感冒好了，头脑清醒起来。那点在Omega最脆弱时近乎无理取闹的委屈被他很快藏在黑色西装之下。

他不再点烈酒与混酒，只是在某一天心血来潮去三把扫帚点了黄油啤酒。

他撞见了波特。那个人看到了他，顿了顿走了过来，这给了德拉科足够的勇气开口。

“我喝醉了。”他懒洋洋地笑起来。

“你没有。”哈利拆穿道，“即使是霍格沃兹一年级学生也不可能喝黄油啤酒喝醉。”

“也许，”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“也许我就是一碰到任何带酒字的东西就会醉！”

哈利没说话，挑眉看着他（他什么时候学会的？德拉科可是有版权的）。

“我发情了。”

“你没有。”哈利叹了口气，头疼地按了按太阳穴。

德拉科很不服气地冷哼了一声，歪着头看他，指尖几乎戳上他的鼻子，“你怎么这么确定，我的小Omega？你又不像Alpha对Omega信息素那么敏感。”

“是的，呃……”哈利望着德拉科绯红的脸颊，不确定这是和他开启一个关于他实际性别的严肃讨论的合适时机，“只是，你闻起来没有什么Omega味——”

德拉科极力地、极力地试图给哈利一个怒瞪，可是他看上去好像要哭了。

“不是，我不是这个意思，”哈利手忙脚乱地按住德拉科解释道，“你闻起来很好。”事实上是过于好了。

德拉科顺势趴在哈利的脖颈上呼噜一声，嘴唇危险地靠近了哈利理论上会有Omega腺体的地方，用鼻尖蹭了蹭。

“你闻起来也是，波特。”Omega意乱情迷地说，他的牙齿轻轻地刮擦着哈利的脖子，看上去随时会一口咬上他。

哈利缩了缩脖子，不得不一边拍着德拉科的背哄他一边低声威胁他，“别咬我，”他低声说，“你会陷入很大、很大的麻烦。”

德拉科的脸飞快地红透了。不假思索的，他一口咬上了哈利的脖子。

6.

“波特，我的‘很大的麻烦’在哪里？”德拉科失落地看着哈利猛地抽离身体背对着他。

哈利叹了口气，用手捂住了自己的脖子，“我早该知道。”

“听着，德拉科，”他转过头，表情严肃，“我是个Alpha。”

德拉科愣愣地看着他一秒，然后勾起嘴角，“真的？波特，我有点拿不准，你是想让我直接笑还是？”

“不，你这个白痴，我就是！我一开始装作是个Omega，只是因为我在Omega权益会教黑魔法防御……没有人相信一个Alpha会不抱着不可告人的目的加入这种协会，不是吗？你也是这么想的，‘Alpha都是混蛋’。”

“我怎么想取决于你怎么解释。”

“我遇见过很多杰出的Omega，”哈利说，“赫敏是我的朋友，你知道的。她和罗恩是以非常——呃，不同寻常的方式走到一起的，我看着他们，然后开始想为什么这样的事情不能发生在更多的Omega和Alpha身上。然后我遇到了你——在我们见到的第一天就开始说要找一个Omega的Omega。开始没和你说是想有朝一日突然戳破证明你的偏见毫无道理，后来是没有合适的时机。”

他顿了顿，又补充道，“我那天飞行的时候就知道事情不会好的。你飞得很快，我觉得也许会出什么事，但是想的却是如果扫帚要坠毁就坠毁吧(if there will be a broom crush, then so be it)。”

德拉科叹了口气，“我本该猜到你不是个Omega。你确实品味糟糕，举止粗鲁。”

“呃，抱歉？”

“等一等，所以你身上的Omega气息……”德拉科警觉地抬起头。

“路边卖的某种劣质Omega信息素香水，”哈利窘迫地说，“如果我知道会遇见你，我不会用它的。”

德拉科觉得他二十多年来的品味遭受了重创。他居然爱上了某种劣质Omega信息素的味道。他爸爸一定不会知道这个的。

现在只有最后一个问题了。

“你喜欢把Omega压在墙、门甚至草地上操吗？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，望着面前的Omega露在衣领外的一方锁骨吞咽了一口，“这听起来……很不错。”

“喔，”德拉科透过纤细的淡色眼睫看着哈利，慵懒地笑起来，“Have it your way then.”


End file.
